


Ruby Kakarot

by PaperFox19



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gemverse, Harems, Incest, M/M, Parody, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Gem Verse: Kakarot is one of the Ruby soldiers for the gem empire. He was ordered to go to Earth and conquer it along with a sapphire to make sure the job gets done. Things don’t go as planned, the Ruby likes the planet, and the sapphire likes the ruby. They decide to explore the planet, and learn of the life and resources that can be found there. Broly is a sapphire, and is often mistreated even by his own father. Kakarot was the only person to treat him like a person. They fuse, which is frowned upon by the gem empire, which only adds on when they refuse to destroy Earth, and rebel against the empire.





	Ruby Kakarot

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Ruby Kakarot

Gem Verse: Kakarot is one of the Ruby soldiers for the gem empire. He was ordered to go to Earth and conquer it along with a sapphire to make sure the job gets done. Things don’t go as planned, the Ruby likes the planet, and the sapphire likes the ruby. They decide to explore the planet and learn of the life and resources that can be found there. Broly is a sapphire and is often mistreated even by his own father. Kakarot was the only person to treat him like a person. They fuse, which is frowned upon by the gem empire, which only adds on when they refuse to destroy Earth, and rebel against the empire.

Chapter 1 The Mission

The Gem Empire was a powerful race, they were tasked with going to planets and conquering them. They either mined useless planets to make more Gem Soldiers or harnessed quality planets for their resources. Each gem had their place in the Gem Empire, the Diamonds were the elites, holding far more power than the average gem. Not that the lower class gems were slouches, from the time they are born they know how to fight, even capable of drawing out their gem weapon, some gems had unique powers and abilities which got them a higher ranking.

Kakarot was a Ruby soldier, he’s been training his whole life to get a mission beyond patrols. He hated patrols, walking around the city with other Rubies. The other Ruby soldiers weren’t fun at all, they were boring, no imagination, no aspiration. They thought Kakarot was crazy for wanting to learn new things, and honestly thought he was defective. Each gem had their own unique fighting style handed down by the diamonds. Kakarot found that boring so he often sparred with other gems to learn more.

Why would they need to learn anything else? He was a Ruby, it was his job to patrol and guard the palace. He’d be lucky to guard one of the elite crust gems. Kakarot wasn’t a quartz like Raditz, a soldier who fought on the front lines, or a terraformer like his father Bardock. Despite his gem, it was Kakarot’s wish to go on a mission and maybe colonize a planet, fight on the battlefield, anything really.

Broly was a Sapphire, his power and abilities made him quite the valuable gem. He had some difficulty controlling his power, which made him a failure in the eyes of the elite. There were gems who despite being a higher quality gem, either had no powers or needed technology to not be inferior. This often was because the father of said Gem was weak, even using rich resources if the source was weak it could lead to issues.

His father Paragus was a bastard to him, he saw Broly as a constant reminder of his weakness. He thought Broly would be his ticket to the upper crusts, but instead, he was punished for wasting resources. He forced Broly to train despite him not liking Paragus’ methods. Paragus tested artificial weapons on him, which was both terrifying and painful, saying if he wanted it to stop he’d learn to control his powers.

Also the gems his father brought in to fight him, were cruel, often not stopping until he got poofed. A gem’s body could be destroyed, getting poofed, they called it. So long as their gem remained undamaged they could regenerate. While a dangerous method, but Gems did gain some strength after regenerating.

The only time Broly enjoyed training was when a strange little Ruby wanted to spar with him. He actually felt excited, though that may be because Kakarot’s excitement and joy for battle was so infectious. Kakarot was his only friend, the other Sapphires teased or laughed at him for not being able to control his powers. The feeling was mutual, the other Rubies thought he was defective too. They worked hard so one day...maybe...they could prove them all wrong.

-x-

Raditz was looking for Kakarot. ‘Where is he?’ He had a big mission to get to so he didn’t have a lot of time. “Kakarot!” he called. “Kakarot!!”

“Here...” he heard. He followed the noise till he found the Ruby buried in a crater. “Hey, Raditz...”

“Kakarot, what happened?” Raditz rushed over.

“A Jasper saw me training, and decided to put me in my place.” he couldn’t move, his everything hurt. It would take a bit for his Gem to heal him. Raditz helped him out of the hole. He sighed, it didn’t matter the cut, many Jaspers were arrogant dicks.

They were considered upper crusts, and they loved grinding lower crusts beneath their heel. “Well, I’m about to go on a mission with the Prince.”

“Prince Vegeta!” Kakarot looked up. “What’s he like? Is he strong?”

“He’s a diamond, of course, he’s strong.” Raditz placed his hand on Kakarot’s gem, sharing some of his gem energy to help heal him. Kakarot’s gem placement was in his navel, while Raditz’s was settled right between his firm pecs. “Listen, I pulled some strings, and I think I landed you a mission.”

“Really!” Kakarot perked up.

“It’s not a solo mission, but if you do a good job it could mean bigger things for you.” Kakarot cheered and pounced on him.

“Raditz thank you!” he kissed his cheek. The quartz blushed, and he ran his fingers through his thick hair.

“Yeah, yeah, just don’t screw this up, okay?” he hugged his brother. “Report to Dispatch, at this time.”

Kakarot nodded. “Be safe out there.”

“You too, you can do this,” he ruffled Kakarot’s hair, before heading off. No one trained harder than Kakarot, he enjoyed it, he had the Ruby Kata mastered faster than any other Ruby. The planet was a class 2, not many threats, but potential resources. ‘He’ll be fine, he can do this!’

Meanwhile…

Paragus was working on his latest tech, it was something special. Broly was getting a handle on his powers, but once he went into battle mode there was a chance for that deep well of power could overflow. Broly feared him, but when he raged out he could destroy him, so he tried to collar him.

For a time it worked until he broke it during an episode. He beat fear into the boy, but there was no denying that Broly was stronger than him. He’d have to start over, start from scratch. Before he could enact his terrible plan, the King’s Pearl arrived with a message for him. “Paragus, your son his been tasked with a mission.”

“He what…?”

“Did I stutter, he is to arrive at Dispatch at the allotted time.” she handed over his summons. “Tardiness is frowned upon, this is his first mission after all.”

“Of...of course...” she bowed out and left him. ‘How did this happen?!’ He was trying to keep a close eye on Broly. His sudden mission was strange, how could he have improved enough to be given a mission? Something wasn’t right, Broly wasn’t under his thumb, which meant he’s a threat.

He couldn’t do anything now, the device was put away, and he went to inform Broly of his mission. As the door opened Broly flinched at the sight of him. “Hello, father...”

“It seems you’ve improved, you’ve been given a mission.”

“Really?!” he sounded excited, only for Paragus to slap him.

“Have you been messing around boy?”

“No...no sir...” he shrank back in fear, clutching his scarred cheek. It was very hard to scar a Gem, Paragus found away, and he tested it on his own son.

“Get up, and get your ass to Dispatch. You better not fuck up this mission, or I will personally shatter you!” Broly gulped and nodded.

He flew to dispatch and bumped into Kakarot. As soon as he saw the Ruby he felt his heart warm, everything his father said and put him through melted away as Kakarot smiled at him. “Hey Broly!” they flew together.

“Hey, Kakarot!” Broly felt himself blush.

“So you got a mission too?” he was so excited. “This is really happening!”

Broly twiddled his fingers. “I think it’d be nice if we were on the same mission.”

“Nice? It’d be awesome!” Kakarot chuckled.

They landed at Dispatch and met up with Beets, a Peridot. He wasn’t a combat type gem soldier, he built and repaired ships for non-warp set travel. He was in charge of the Dispatch today. “Ruby Cut K-175-62-737...”

“It’s Kakarot!” he crossed his arms.

“And Sapphire Cut B-200-810-732?” he pointed at Broly.

“It’s Broly...” he sighed.

“You two have a mission together,” their eyes lit up. They turned and clapped their hands together, before hugging. “Yes, yes, the first mission is always exciting.” he checked them in. “Your target is this planet, it’s a class 2, should be easy for a couple of rookies. Take out any hostile life and take over the planet, once you have harvested the planet’s resources establish a crystal warp.”

“Yes sir!” they saluted. Beets entered their coordinates. The two shared one more hug before they got into their pods. Broly was nervous he’s never traveled by pod before.

“We got this Broly, you and me!” Broly relaxed and closed his eyes.

‘Kakarot is with me...it’ll be okay so long as he’s with me. I can do this for him!’ he smiled. Their pods were launched and the two went flying through space. It’d be a year before they reached their destination, but to a gem that was nothing.

They reached Earth and crash-landed. Their pods opened up and they stepped out. Kakarot took a deep breath. “Mmm, breath it in Broly!” Broly did and smiled.

“Shall we get started?” he asked.

“Let’s explore a bit.” he offered his hand.

Broly blushed. “Okay...” he took his hand and the two began to explore this new world called Earth.

They ended up coming across a Farmer and his Wife. The man’s eyes bulged as his wife blushed and covered her eyes. “Hello!” Kakarot greeted.

Their eyes drifted down before they screamed and piled into the Farmer’s truck. “They are naked!”

“Perverts!” his wife screamed.

“What does naked mean?” Kakarot looked to Broly, who shrugged. Kakarot thought that the gems translated all languages, but he’s never heard of either Naked or Perverts before. Oh well, they continued on, taking in the world around them.

To be continued


End file.
